


Foodie

by RosesILoveYou



Category: Stray Kids, Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Blowjobs, Bottom Felix, Boys In Love, Food Kink, Food Play, Hyunjin has a thing abt feeding Felix uwu, Hyunlix, M/M, Mutual Pining, NOT FOOT, Power Bottom Felix, Riding, The other members are only mentioned srry guys, but first: the angst, feederism, pre Miroh era, the last chapter is where they get it onnnn, top hyunjin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-20
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2020-07-08 23:29:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19877851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosesILoveYou/pseuds/RosesILoveYou
Summary: Hyunjin has a food kink. No it doesn't mean he takes cute Instagram pictures of his plate, he likes to feed people and get off on it. Felix just happens to be the boy he has a huge stinking crush on. He continues to wonder if Felix would accept him as a boyfriend or even a man who just wants to feed his baby boy.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> hee hee this took 3 months to write bc I procrastinateeeee

Hyunjin wasn’t one to naturally wake up early, and was the type of person to use hundreds of alarms. His members would get annoyed with hearing them every morning when the sun was coming, barely peeking its head over the worn down mountains. 

As Hyunjin’s 13th alarm went off, blaring and vibrating through the thin walls of the dorms to signal everyone to wake up, a pillow was thrown in Hyunjin’s direction to secure that he would actually turn it off this time. Hyunjin’s fingers swept across his greasy phone screen, and gently picked it up to check the time. His gleaming screen flashed in big bold text “7:03”. Hyunjin silently held back a groan as he reluctantly pushed himself out of bed.

The tranquil sounds of his member’s snoring were heard in the peaceful dorm. Hyunjin sleepily treds his way to the kitchen, rubbing his puffy eyes, and he yawns. He saunters his way to the refrigerator, peering over today’s food. He stares with one eye as his pupils adjust to the rays dancing their way through the windows.

Another booming yawn came from down the hall, and Hyunjin snaps his head towards the direction of it. He heard the rustling of blankets and the squeaking of a doorknob being gently nudged open. Felix emerges from the room, carrying a soft fluffy blanket tucked neatly under his arm. His feet drag across the hardwood floor, as he walks towards Hyunjin.

“Good morning beauty queen, did you sleep well?,” Hyunjin smirks, his heart warming in his chest

“Shut up. Did you cook something?,” Felix sniffs, trying to locate food. His chin raises in the air as he continually searches for even a crumb of food

“You're such a glutton! No, I haven't cooked anything. I'll do it in a second…,” Hyunjin replied looking down. His heart now racing at the request of food

Hyunjin doesn't think his heart can last very long in this situation.

He shuffles his way over to the oven to get a big pot. In fact it's the biggest pot they have. Sweat beads appear across his forehead in embarrassment, though the pot was intentional. Felix stares with sleepy eyes, tilting his head a bit in confusion. 

“Hyung, why are you using such a big pot?,” Felix questions cutely. His eyes trained on it as if it's the most interesting thing in the world

“Uh, um.. It was the first one I pulled out,” Hyunjin fired back. He doesn’t admit that he intends to watch Felix eat all of the food he’s going to make

“Oh… Okay,” Felix answers back, too tired to ask any further questions

After Hyunjin washes his hands, he pulls out a few ingredients to help start the dish. Mindlessly putting in the vegetables and meats in the pot, then moving on to the brightly colored packaging of the spices. He already knew everything he needed to do, since he's been making this stew for years. Whether it was a hangover solution or a dinner he prepared for guests, this recipe has never failed him.

“What's that smell? Did you add mushrooms?!,” Felix demanded, offended. His nose was in the air, as if it would help him gather more of the smell

“I think it smells good! I'm offended you don't like my cooking…,” Hyunjin retorts, acting a bit hurt but in reality he is hurt. How could you not after years of being praised for the quality and taste and all of a sudden a brat comes around and ruins that streak

“I'm just saying… mushrooms should be abolished and irradiated from this earth,” Felix smiles proudly, kicking his feet around like a 5 year old

“Little shit,” Hyunjin thought

Of course, Hyunjin was an absolute sucker for Felix and he spent the next few minutes taking out every mushroom and adding other flavorings to mask the vegetable’s taste. Soon, Felix popped his head back up from his phone to smell the air again.

Hyunjin turns around and sees the grin of approval on Felix's face and smiles to himself, turning around slowly as he turns the stove off. 

The steam of the stew fills the ceiling, making the air around them thick and heavy. Surely the other members will wake up and want a bite but this is all for Felix. They can make their own food.

Hyunjin begins to take out a big bowl to serve Felix when he makes a noise of surprise. 

“That’s a huge bowl hyung, how am I going to finish it all?,” Felix says, finishing off with a pout.

Hyunjin doesn’t understand why he’s like this. Ever since the company put Felix on a diet, it made something awaken inside that wanted to protect and feed him. Instead of sneaking some food to Felix, he fed him full meals. Everyday, Felix would have something to eat so Hyunjin didn’t have to hear the dreaded rumble of his stomach. He knew Felix didn’t do well with diets, his mood would go downhill and his performance would falter. Of course, Hyunjin had to be the hero and feed his baby, but his plan backfired. Once the company saw that the diet wasn’t working, they used his “free time” to add gym time to his busy schedule. With the combination of masses amount of food from Hyunjin and Felix working out, he began to beef up. He started to grow both in height and in muscle and soon everyone was all over him. This combo was not good for Hyunjin’s health, a strong muscle man being fed by Hyunjin is absolutely dangerous.

“With my help, open wide,” Hyunjin affirms, sweat forming around his hairline. He can already sense the arousal building up in his stomach

Felix obliges and opens his mouth widely and obscenely, his tongue slightly protruding out.

Dear lord.

With sweat forming around his hairline, Hyunjin begrudgingly plops the spoon on Felix’s tongue, waiting for him to close his mouth and eat it. He then pulls the spoon out of his mouth after Felix gobbles up the first serving and gives him a sincere warm smile.

“Holy shit, this is great. I think I’ll actually be able to eat this whole thing,” Felix exclaims as he opens his mouth for more, saliva stringing down. His tongue shines in the morning light while he waits patiently for the next spoonful

More and more food fills Felix’s big stomach, eventually filling it up all the way. Once Felix finished his servings, his stomach bulged out as if to display Hyunjin’s hard work. Felix closed his eyes and rubbed his tummy in satisfaction, making Hyunjin proud of himself.

“Thank you hyung, I am grateful for this. You know, you don’t have to make food for me all the time. I feel bad about it sometimes,” Felix professes, looking away with a confused expression painting his face

Hyunjin would like to tell him of all the times that he’s seen Felix sit at the dinner table having to watch everyone else eat masses amounts of food while he has to pick as his small portions. How he would like to tell him of how many times his stomach as woken Hyunjin up more than his own alarms, and it makes his heart sink everytime he sees Felix close to passing out during dance practice due to a lack of food. How it hasn’t just been about being “nice”, it’s also been for his own urges. How he gets riled up thinking about how Felix might get his big cheeks back, or be able to see a cute tummy on his already perfect frame. How many times he’s gotten hard just by thinking of feeding Felix again, to see his wet mouth consume mounds and mounds of food. Hyunjin would like to spill all of this, but that’s not what you say to your friend if you don’t want to ruin years of friendship.

“Don’t worry about it, mate, it’s really no problem,” Hyunjin mumbles in English, not wanting to press the subject further

Felix ducks his head down to chuckle at the terrible accent Hyunjin had, which makes Hyunjin’s heart calm.

A few hours into the day, all the boys are in the dance room, practicing for their upcoming comeback. It’s stuffy in the musky room, since there aren’t any windows to air out the smell. The mirrors are dusted in steam after a powerful dance session. Especially Hyunjin, who knows that Felix is looking at him when he’s in the center. He makes sure to dance his best, through the sore shoulders he has. Doing his best everyday causes for many nights of soreness and pain but it’s worth seeing the glimmer of admiration in his Felix’s eyes. After a particularly hard part of the choreo, meaning they all disagreed on what feelings should be portrayed, they all decided to end the day for the sake of not getting into a fight. Everyone’s energy is high and the hormones are running rampant through everyone’s veins. Hyunjin feels that slight sense of arousal when he sees Felix’s tummy when he lifts his shirt to wipe off some sweat, seeing the fine definition of his many nights of working out. The adrenaline from dancing is only amplifying his horniness.

Hyunjin is hoping to step up his game, feeding Felix more and more. He wants to make sure to give him snacks at dance practices, or feeding him when they’re waiting to go on a variety show. Maybe he can convince Felix to eat 6 meals a day, oh what a treat that would be. Seeing the progress of Felix’s body is stunning, although he agrees with the fans when they cry about Felix’s lost cheeks. He misses them too, and don’t worry, he’s trying to get them back.

Hyunjin hears a gurgle coming from Felix’s stomach, which snaps him out of whatever horny fantasy that his mind conjured.

“Ah sorry. I don’t know why I’m so hungry even though I just had a big breakfast,” Felix revealed bashfully, looking down with a red glow of embarrassment

“Oh yeah, like every morning huh. You’re lucky dude. Hyunjin is basically your personal chef. Which is a great problem to have,” Minho retorts, on the floor closing his eyes and savoring the rest

Hyunjin looks at him with a fake pout, but real pain in his eyes. He’s not that obvious is he? He tries to keep it under wraps, and make it seem like it’s a thing between two friends but he guesses it’s not coming off that way.

“Hey the poor kid is starving, someone needs to take care of him,” Hyunjin asserts, sticking out his tongue childishly

“Whatever, it’s your guy’s life,” Minho fires back weakly, turning over to his side away from everyone

“Why don’t you ever make me food? Ramyeon would be good once in a while…,” Changbin starts, looking off into the distance at nothing with his mouth agape

Hyunjin feels the need to defend himself, “I just like cooking for Felix, that’s all”

Meanwhile Felix is sat on the floor, drinking his water and watching the whole thing unfold. Seeing Hyunjin’s flustered face is really cute, and is a nice contrast after seeing him bust out all he has during dance practice. He experiences a twang of guilt once he realizes that it’s true, Hyunjin does cook for him all the time and he doesn’t do anything in return. Hyunjin says it’s out of the kindness of his heart but what if he feels responsible now, and he thinks if he backs out then Felix will get mad or something.

Hyunjin walks up to Felix bashfully and waves his hand in front of his face, “Hey Felix? Can we sleep in the same bed tonight? Chan kicked everyone out so that he can work on our album. He wants it to be a secret I guess…”, Hyunjin pleaded, scratching the back of his neck out of nervousness

Felix stared with a blank expression on his face, “Sure”

Hyunjin silently smiles and thanks him quickly before he runs back to the dorms to get a head start on the food. Felix is left on the floor of the practice room with only Minho left, everyone else went home to rest up. Felix puts his water bottle on the ground for his future self to deal with and leaves to go home.

\---

“Ah, that was so good! What’s the secret?,” Felix finishes his plate of food, wiping his mouth with his pajama sleeves

“Love,” Hyunjin says nonchalantly, only half joking

Felix doesn’t respond. He zones out, and is left staring at his plate while Hyunjin cleans the kitchen up. He wonders if he’ll be able to handle Hyunjin in his room. Felix has a habit of cuddling with the nearest person when he's sleeping, which could end in a ball of flame or a happily ever after. He's hoping for the latter, but the ball of flames seems likely at this point.

"Felix, I'm going to shower before I go to bed soon. Can you wash the dishes?," Hyunjin requests quietly with a voice coated with sleep

"Yes hyung, go rest. I'll take of it"

Felix takes a moment to stare at the sponge in his hands that he took from Hyunjin. Maybe he had forgotten how to take grease off of a big pot. He tried scrubbing it off with the rough side of the sponge but none of it surrendered off the pot.

Hyunjin chuckles in quiet amusement, "Here, let me"

Felix silently protested, wanting to do good but he eventually accepts the help graciously.

Hyunjin grabs his hands from behind him and practically whispered the instructions in his ears as he guided him through the process. Gliding his hands across the surface as a blush fixes itself firmly on Felix's face. The warmth that exudes from Hyunjin onto Felix's frame makes him involuntarily lean into Hyunjin, further intensifying his blush. Maybe Hyunjin won’t notice when he carefully smells the cologne that lingers on his neck from earlier today, or when he closes his eyes to savor the tender moment.

“Well, I think you get the point. I’m going to take a shower now,” Hyunjin blurted, quickly sprinting away

Felix blinks in confusion. He stays bent over, immediately missing the heat from Hyunjin. His heart slightly stings from the sudden retraction, but the whole situation was too good to be true. Maybe it was his fault for indulging in the whole situation, and Hyunjin noticed. Maybe he ran away because Felix took it too far and now he’s weirded out by it. This was not a good time to make things weird between them, as they are about to share the bed.

Felix finishes washing up the dishes, and trudged to his room sadly.

Felix sees Hyunjin laying the opposite way of the door, which tugs at his heart further. He climbs into bed carefully, not wanting to wake Hyunjin up. He turns to look at Hyunjin one last time before he lays on his side, his back facing the older man. For a while, he tries to sleep but his eyes don’t want him to, forcing his eyes to stay awake despite the exhausted nature his body is harboring.

He starts to wonder about his blooming feelings for the older man, and where it started. Of course, the fans speculated that his feelings were for Changbin but no one saw him and Hyunjin together. Many coy smiles shared off camera and the many meals they spent together just talking about their insecurities, it gets to a person. You start to feel the true admiration and connection between each other, which what roped Felix in. He started to chase the small crush he had on Hyunjin, growing in intensity the more they spent time together. Hyunjin seemed to have a charm about him that took Felix by the hand and it’s history from there. The concern that would paint Hyunjin’s face when he saw that Felix wasn’t okay was something he can never replicate with anyone else. Not to mention, that his dancing is what inspired Felix to improve himself and out-dance the other trainees. With Hyunjin by his side, the more and more he grew, he felt free. Even far away from home, Hyunjin felt exactly like it and became his second home. 

The ticking hours pass by before he feels a russling behind him. Felix lays still for a moment, wondering if the dancer is getting up to use the restroom. But instead, Hyunjin latches himself to Felix’s back.

Which would be fine…

If he wasn’t rock hard.

Now, Felix doesn’t mind if Hyunjin is hard but when you can feel the whole outline of it on your ass… that’s a different story.

Hyunjin starts moaning soft whispers in Felix’s ear, thrusting his hips carefully into Felix’s clothed body. Felix notices that he’s still sleeping but Hyunjin pushes forth, regardless. His arms come around to hold the Austrailian closer, causing Felix to stiffen up. Hyunjin scrunches his face tighter as if he were chasing ecstasy with the smaller boy’s body. Felix holds back his tears from not wanting to wake him up with his moans.

Hyunjin speeds up his thrusting, relishing the feeling of friction on his cock. Felix’s dick starts to harden at the attention. He moves his hand down to palm at his front, biting his lip harshly. His toes clench at the waves of pleasure that crash down with every thrust.

Felix succumbs to the intense aura of satisfaction and juts out his ass towards Hyunjin’s cock, releasing a moan held in his throat. He clenches his eyes in frustration as he chases his orgasm.

“God… Want you so bad…,” Hyunjin whispers, slurring his words ever so slightly. He whines at the end of his sentence, firing a rush of velvet pleasure through Felix’s veins

As Hyunjin speeds up his skillful thrusts, Felix’s body accepts the attention graciously. He tilts his head back, closing his eyes and relishing the way his entire body is moving harshly from Hyunjin’s thrusts.

The bed starts to creak, creating tiny drops of sweat around Felix’s head from embarrassment. Anyone could wake up and see how Felix is such a slut for Hyunjin, such a baby for attention. Anyone can see how disgusting Felix is for taking advantage of Hyunjin’s horny fantasies, whatever they may be. The thrill of it all emits ripples of ecstacy down through his spine.

Hyunjin holds his mouth open as he holds Felix the tightest he’s ever held him and groans in his ear erroticly. Felix can feel Hyunjin’s dick twitching in excitement between his legs, which amplifies the fire lit in his heart. He can feel the wetness from Hyunjin as he harshly finishes his orgasm.

Hyunjin’s eyes slowly flutter open, confusion and post orgasm buzz swirl around his head.

He quickly pushes Felix away in disgust with himself as he realizes the situation. He sits up madly, grabbing his head in frustration.

“Oh shit oh shit… What the fuck did I just do? Felix, shit…,” Hyunjin breathes out in a panic, ripping the blankets off and running away

Felix tries to grab Hyunjin’s arm but he pulls away too quickly. The crash of the bedroom door makes his eyes shut tightly. His hands come up to cover his face, the guilt and dread slowly leaking through. A thick cloud of regret hovers over him as he replays the once blissful memories. Of course Hyunjin would run away, he took advantage of his wet dreams and built it on top of his sexual feelings. He can only sulk at his actions as he waits for morning to come.

\---

“I just like cooking for Felix, that’s all,” Hyunjin counters, feeling the judgement of the other members. 

He looks over to Felix to gauge his reaction of the situation, but he’s left in deep thought. He wishes he can read what those eyes are thinking, but for now all he can do is stare.

Chan saunters up to Hyunjin, tilting his head down to catch his breath from dance practice, “Hyunjin, do you mind sleeping somewhere else tonight? I’ve got a big project to work on and they’ve banned me from working late at the studio so I’m left with working at home”

Hyunjin blinks in confusion.

“I understand if you can’t but please let me know before bedtime. Sorry to spring this on you last minute but I was just informed of the ban,” Chan laughs, scratching his neck at the awkwardness radiating from this situation

“Uh, I’ll ask one of the guys if I can share a bed with them or something. What about the others?,” Hyunjin looked at Felix while he asked, not wanting to take the blaring solution in front of him

"They've found roommates already. In fact, they decided to go out to sleep. It sounds fun, you should join. They said they're planning on getting massages too, seems good for you since I've seen you push yourself lately…," Chan ends with a sly smile, seemingly knowing of the situation at hand

"Ah well, you have to impress someone around here. Seems like every other charm is taken by someone else in the group," Hyunjin admits shyly, keeping his gaze towards the younger freckled boy

"I get you, just don't let it affect the team. Okay?," Chan reassures, patting Hyunjin on the back lovingly

"Thanks mom…," Hyunjin sarcastically spits.

As Chan walks out the door, he turns his head once more to see Hyunjin talking to Felix; most likely about the sleeping arrangements they're making. He walks further away only to receive a text from Hyunjin.

“FROM HYUNJIN: I got a place to sleep tonight ;)”

Chan chuckles and turns off his phone.

\---

Hyunjin tries to contain his excitement for tonight as much as he could, and the only form of release he could think of was making a huge meal for Felix. His stomach, earlier, was begging for one.

As Felix was gleefully slurping the last few bits of noodles off of his plate, he turns his head towards Hyunjin and inquires, "Ah, that was so good! What’s the secret?”

"Love," Hyunjin replies, hoping Felix would get the message without him explicit saying anything

As Felix flies around in his own head in dreamland, Hyunjin picks up the dishes and washes everything except the big pot. He groans when he realises that the grease will be a bitch to take off.

"Felix, I'm going to shower before I go to bed soon. Can you wash the dishes?," Hyunjin seeks, his feet already ready to leave.

"Yes hyung, go rest. I'll take of it"

Hyunjin smiles with a fake evil smile, scuffling away. He turns around in curiosity only to see Felix struggling with the pot. He sighs to himself with a smile and walks over there to offer some help.

"Here, let me"

Hyunjin leans in, with hesitation coating his movements. As his hands shake with nervousness, he guides him around the pot and together they smoothly get it done.

In a way, it's a poetic experience. Hyunjin feels comfortable behind Felix, the great waves of love washing his heart is only pushing his body further into the shorter man. He rests his head on Felix's temple, talking in short breaths of instructions to hopefully ignite the same fire in Felix. If the love coursing through Hyunjin's veins could be harvested, the world would never run out. Especially right now, in such a domestic environment. His heart only growing fonder and fonder for Felix.

On the other hand, it scares him that such a simple action lulls him in this comfortable dreamland. What power Felix must posses over Hyunjin's heart to make him feel so relaxed and in love…

As that thought sinks in, Hyunjin realizes that Felix might not feel the same. He's forcing his feelings onto Felix and savoring the moment for his own selfish needs. Felix may be uncomfortable with Hyunjin leaning into him, and he won't say anything out of politeness. Hyunjin doesn't want to miss the hint and moves away from Felix abruptly. The once tender moment was turned sour by Hyunjin's intrusive thoughts.

“Well, I think you get the point. I’m going to take a shower now,” Hyunjin choked out, tears welling in his eyes as he refuses to indulge in his fears in case they were true. He runs off to the bathroom to take deep breaths

He can't imagine his life without Felix, and if he pulls another stunt like that again then certainly he will. He can't let himself slip that far again.

Feet dragging across the floor, he enters Felix's room only to find Changbin and Woojin out. The note on their beds read the same.

Don't get too crazy, kids ;)

Hyunjin puts the notes back, furrowing his eyebrows together in confusion.

He climbs into bed quickly to wait for Felix. He turns his back towards the door out of embarrassment of his actions earlier. Oh how joyful he would be if he were swallowed up whole right now, as the embarrassment is settling in his bones comfortably. It's a familiar feeling around Felix, as Hyunjin tends not to make the smartest decisions around the young Australian.

Somehow, his intrusive thoughts were enough to put him to sleep; and sleep he does. His body relaxes as he falls into his safe space of a dreamland.

Hyunjin believes dreams are a way to cope and escape the stupid world that only throws problems and no solutions. Sometimes, the solutions are in his dreams. He never knows what glorious fantasy his mind conjures up but it tends to involve Felix.

Hyunjin looks in front of him and sees Felix, laying on his back on a silky bed. His eyes are closed with a soft, sensual smile on his face. As he opens his eyes slowly, the smile widens.

"Why just stare when you can touch," he puts his hands over his head and slightly arches his back, "Touch me Hyunjin"

His passionate and raunchy dreams always rile him up in real life, making his boners a very painful thing to deal with. Not only physically, but emotionally. Maybe, having Felix next to him isn't so bad…

Wait.

Felix is sharing the bed with him right now.

He quickly tries to wake himself up, finding a wetness between his legs and a panting Felix in his arms.

He shoves Felix out of his arms, in shock of the situation in front of him. He doesn't mean to be so violent with Felix but he is absolutely disgusted with himself.

“Oh shit oh shit… What the fuck did I just do? Felix, shit…,” Hyunjin breathes out in a panic, ripping the blankets off

As he rips the covers off, he notices that Felix stood up from his lying position to try to grab Hyunjin. With great restraint, he pulls his own arm out of Felix's grasp and sprints away with tears of embarrassment and disgust run down his face.

When he slams the door behind him, he closes his eyes and breathes. How dare he, when Felix trusted him, take advantage of his best friend. The one he loves the most, and he crossed the line. He hits his head against the door in frustration, instantly regretting as the physical pain set in.

He starts walking away from the room, his eyes puffy from the tears he didn't know that were surging down. He tries to wipe them away, but they continue plaguing his cheeks with salty tears.

As he walks out of the dorms, he contemplates where to actually go. Chan said they closed his studio at night in order to not further worsen his insomnia, but does that mean the practice room is closed too? It wouldn't hurt to check...

"Ah shit, it's locked…," Hyunjin continues trying to pull the door open, as if it will help

He holds onto the door handle, letting his arm go limp as he bangs his head on the door. For the second time tonight, he clenches his eyes closed.

"Where do I go?," Hyunjin wonders

The lights of the building suddenly turn on, the hallway in front of him visible. He sees Chan walking down the hall in a blue plaid robe, keys in one hand and a mug in the other.

He unlocks the door for Hyunjin and gives him a warm smile.

"I heard your interesting 'knocking' so I came down to unlock the door for you," Chan confessed, holding the door open patiently

Hyunjin walked inside in the warmth of the building, "I thought they closed your studio off tonight?"

"Well… I might have lied… surprise?," Chan jokes awkwardly, giving Hyunjin a toothy half grin

"Ah, well, I fucked that up big time…"

Chan's eyes narrowed in concern, closing the door behind them and following Hyunjin to the dance room.

"What do you mean?," Chan puzzled

"Well… I uh…. Let's just say I may have came on my best friend while dry humping him… While having a wet dream about him…," Hyunjin's face is absolutely flushed red in deep embarrassment. He looks down at the floor as they continue done the corridor, not being able to look Chan in the eyes

"That's a lot. Um. H-How did he react?," Chan pressed, not really sure how to carry on the conversation

"He- Actually… I didn't stay long enough to know. I guess I didn't want to hear the rejection," Hyunjin mumbles, the tears threatening to spill out

"Hey, Hyunjin," Chan stops and looks at the dancer, "I know you didn't mean to… hump Felix… and I'm sure if you guys talk it out then he'll understand," He puts his hand on Hyunjin's shoulder in a reassuring way

Although all of his irrational thoughts are rejecting the idea of talking to Felix about it, it's nice to have someone tell you it will be okay. Even when it seems like it won't ever be.

“I know, not the best advice right now but I imagine that you just need someone by your side right now. You love that kid and you wouldn’t do anything to hurt him”

"Thanks. I don't think he wants to talk to me any time soon but hopefully he doesn't think I was trying to be a creep or anything," Hyunjin pleads, sincerity lacing his words

The pair continues down until they both enter the dance room and comfort finally finds its way to Hyunjin's heart. Dance will always be there to protect him in the most emotional times, and being able to express his darkest fears through his moves will be better than any amount of talking. It’s almost therapeutic, in a sense. Despite how many times he might be criticized by the knetz or the “fans” over the tiniest mistakes he makes, he knows he won’t give up on dance. In his heart, he knows dance won’t give up on him either.

“Are you going to watch?,” Hyunjin turns around, a mischievous smile building on his face.

“If you want me to”

Hyunjin knows Chan has other things to do, that man is not short on work, but Chan sits on the floor anyway.

“I think you know this song, so feel free to jump in,” Hyunjin scrolls through his reputior of songs for any mood and any time of the day. He lands on the song he was looking for and his eyes sparkled in happiness

“Few times I've been around that track  
So it's not just gonna happen like that  
'Cause I ain't no hollaback girl  
I ain't no hollaback girl”

Chan’s rolls his eyes, attempting to hide a smile. Hyunjin notices and starts laughing, rolling his shoulders to the beat.

“Ahh come on, don’t fight it. You know you want to…,” Hyunjin scoots closer to Chan, his legs standing tall in front of the blonde

“Fine,” Chan pushes himself up on his feet, holding his head down to hide the relentless smile that plastured itself on his face. Hyunjin pulls him in front of the mirrors and they sloppily dance to the song

It doesn’t have to be serious dancing to get your emotions out there.

Their lungs are exhausted from dancing first thing in the morning, with no prior stretching or water but they don’t care. It’s fun. They get into it so much that Hyunjin grabs Chan’s waist and dips him, Chan playfully hitting his chest to stop. They’re laughing so much, it replaces the negative drip of depression that tugged at Hyunjin’s heart earlier.

“Oh I’m sorry to interrupt your little moment,” Felix’s voice booming through the powerful music

Aaaaaand it’s back.

As if the speaker knew, the music cut out and Hyunjin was left staring into Felix’s fuming eyes. He can picture the flames roaring behind him.

“I- Uh. I have to.. uh... Bye,” Chan dashed out of the room, his eyes trained to the floor

Felix kept his gaze on Hyunjin’s guilty face, knowing Hyunjin had a lot of explaining to do.

“Why,” Felix narrowed his eyes, “First of all, what the fuck was that with Chan? Second of all, what the fuck was that with ME?!”

Hyunjin wanted to look away, but he knew that Felix would grab his face and force him to maintain their eye contact.

“I… I’m sorry,” Hyunjin finds it harder and harder to keep the intimate line of sight with Felix

“Sorry doesn’t even begin to cover half of the shit you have been doing to me all day. You think I wouldn’t bring it up? You think I would ignore it?”

“I didn’t know you were this confrontational about these things”

“FUCK YOU! You have been playing with my heart all fucking day and then, to top it all off, you dry hump me in your sleep and run away like a fucking child!,” Felix now grits his teeth in anger

“I wanted to come back”

“Then why didn’t you?! You just came in here to fuck around with someone else after crossing the line with me all day”

“I- We were just joking around… Look I-”

“Fucking save it. It’s a dick move leaving someone that you had an intimate connection with… alone in bed. Dick. Fucking. Move.”

“I’m scared okay…,” Hyunjin’s eyebrows coming together as fresh tears swell under his eyes

“If you were so scared then you should have fucking talked to me! We aren’t kids anymore, we’re adults!”

“ADULTS DON’T FALL IN LOVE WITH THEIR BEST FRIEND AND TRY TO HIDE IT FOR YEARS! MAYBE I HAVEN’T GROWN UP YET!,” Hyunjin snaps and falls to the ground crying

The wails of sorrow and pent up frustration after all of these years bounce off as an echo against the walls. These walls has seen a lot of emotion, especially ones of melancholy. Felix looks down at Hyunjin, his face softening with empathy.

“You’re not alone,” Felix speaks up

“What?”

“You’re not… alone… In that regard. Maybe I haven’t grown up either”

“At least you came over and talked to me,” Hyunjin sniffs and wipes his face, “I tried to run away, literally”

Felix kneels down and grabs Hyunjin’s face with such affection.

“But you actually spoke your feelings, and I just came here and forced you to speak. I’ll admit that if you didn’t say anything, I wouldn’t have said anything either,” Felix pulls Hyunjin’s face towards his own

“I like you. A lot,” Hyunjin uttered, his eyes wide and sparkling

Felix smiles warmly, “I like you too, sorry I had to confess to you like this,” He looks down at Hyunjin’s lips and quietly looks back into his eyes.

“You can. If you- If you want,” Hyunjin mumbles, lost in Felix’s glistening eyes

Their faces come closer together, their hearts pounding in unison while their eyes come to a close. The once thick tension that filled the air has left and is now replaced with a new kind of feeling.

The kind that keeps you awake at night, sighing at nothing with a big goofy grin on your face while time stops for a while. The kind that makes you understand what you’re living for, and who makes it worth getting up on those hard days. The kind that holds you close and tells you that everything is going to be okay.

“Hey lovebirds, can you stop sucking each other’s faces for a second and get to the dorms. Everyone is worried about you guys,” Changbin barges in with a bag of chips and a look of unfazed dullness

Felix and Hyunjin back away from each other in a state of shock, their hearts racing for a new reason. They look each other in the eyes for reassurance when Hyunjin starts laughing, for an uncomfortably long amount of time.

Felix laughs along too, not really sure what they’re laughing at but it’s funny anyway.

“Um. Okay? I’ll just leave… now,” Changbin scrunches his face in both confusion and disgust, “They didn’t even answer,” He says quietly under his breath

Hyunjin quiets down his laughing and looks over to Felix, who seems to be at the calmest state of mind he has been since he first joined Stray Kids. His freckles against his honeydew skin kissed by the Austrailian sun are so beautiful, but he probably gets that a lot. Even the wrinkles of his face as he laughs at nothing is truly the epitome of joy and radiance. Why does he have to be so pretty all the time?!

“Let’s go to the dorms now, It’s late- Or very very early. Either way, we have the whole of tomorrow to ourselves,” Hyunjin stands up, reaching out his hand to Felix.

Felix gladly takes his hand they both stroll back to the dorms.

Everything feels alright.


	2. Final Connection

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> dey get it onnnn

Felix is the first to wake up to see the morning sun cover itself across Hyunjin’s face, but seeming to only stay there as a spotlight. The rest of “Felix’s” room is dark and untouched by the A.M. rays. He notices that most of his red blanket is taken by Hyunjin, but Felix doesn’t mind. Hyunjin is a walking heater, and sometimes heaters need to recharge. He lays there, in Hyunjin’s arms for a while, completely in love and finally relaxed. The weight of a secret pushing down at his shoulders are no longer there, and he can hold his head up a little higher.

Hyunjin lays there, lifeless and sleeping, with no shirt on. Felix wants to laugh, but the sight of his boyfriend is too beautiful not to admire. His thick lips agape, snoring away his worries and frustrations. His fringe covers his eyes but Felix knows he remains in slumber.

He still harbours that guilt of yelling at Hyunjin yesterday…

What if he makes it up to him?

Sinking down under the blankets, he nears his face near Hyunjin’s crotch. It makes his heart beat faster, and his stomach tighten. The message replays from last night:

“God… Want you so bad…”

“I want you too baby,” Felix thinks to himself, nuzzling at Hyunjin’s dick

Hyunjin tenses up, not awake yet but he definitely feels Felix. Curious, Felix grabs Hyunjin’s dick through his sweats and softly massages it. Hyunjin straightens his legs and whimpers, pawing at the sheets.

Felix mouths at the material, getting a feeling of Hyunjin’s soft cock. Hyunjin continues pawing at the sheets, making shorter and breathier whimpers.

After Felix leaves a big wet spot in front of Hyunjin’s joggers, he sees his dick swell in excitement. A new thick outline forms in front of Felix, and he wants it.

Slowly, Felix pulls Hyunjin’s sweatpants down and off his body, the anticipation pools into Felix’s dick. Hyunjin didn’t even wear underwear, the cheeky bitch.

Felix takes a second to admire the length and girth of Hyunjin’s pretty cock, knowing that he’s not even fully hard yet.

His hands trace up Hyunjin’s thigh, creating a path of goosebumps. His hands finally land on Hyunjin’s hard, thick dick.

Hyunjin twitches at the sensation, his dick doing the same. Felix moans quietly at the feeling of the new weight in his hand. He trembles as he moves his hand up and down his shaft, quietly listening to the short moans and whispers of euphoria coming from Hyunjin’s lips. His red, dripping tip is consumed by Felix’s beautifully pink lips, covering it with shiny saliva.

Hyunjin starts to gain consciousness, awaking from his incredibly hot dream to find Felix’s head in between his legs. He throws his head back and releases a grunt, not wanting to make too much noise.

“Good morning baby,” Felix’s voice shown through the morning hoarseness

Hyunjin pushes the blankets off of his body only to have the air knocked out of him, his mind swirling like papers in the wind. Seeing Felix’s glimmering eyes and his pink wet lips around him makes his heart flush. To experience this side of the Aussie that no one else gets to see makes him proud, further highlighting his pleasure.

Hyunjin and Felix slowly find a pace together, Hyunjin thrusting and Felix finding a balance between tightening and loosening his mouth.

Hyunjin felt warm, not only on his dick but in his heart. He can trust Felix to see this side of him, vulnerable and begging. It’s embarrassing to display them anywhere else but he knows Felix will keep safe with these emotions. 

With the intense ecstasy and bliss, their journey on cloud 9 is finally together. It’s a mutual feeling of raging pent up sexual and emotional frustration being outletted through broken moans and whines. They both can understand each other in this little world that they created, seeing the highs and the peaks of pleasure only meant for each other. No longer are they wandering in the dark with no light or person to hold, they illuminate their world with the light they found in each other.

But right now Hyunjin wants to fuck Felix so bad.

“Felix… Ah fuck… Can you- Can you ride me?,” Hyunjin half asks, half moans

“Can you prep me?,” Felix 

“Yes, definitely,” Hyunjin sat up a little too eagerly

Felix chuckled at the enthusiasm, standing up and hooking his thumbs under the waistband of his boxers. His long T-shirt is covering the view, and Felix is silently thanking himself for that. He sways his hips to rid himself of the material, and tosses it to the side. He laid back down on his back to spread his legs for Hyunjin. Never did Hyunjin see something so vulnerable yet so sexy. He took a mental picture for his mind, remembering the light dusting of pink blush on Felix’s face, his freckles really standing out again. It reminds him of the dance room, how Felix was so giggly and his freckles really stood out when he laughed. And how they couldn’t stop kissing on the way to the dorms with Changbin not so far ahead of them. Now, he sees Felix’s shy face ready to tackle the next step so soon after just dating for a few hours. They both needed it though, it was an amalgamation of pent up unsuccessful pining for each other.

“You going to stare or actually touch me,” Felix sounded comfortable with the whole situation even though his body language showed he was shy

“Touch me Hyunjin,” Hyunjin’s dream Felix seduced, remembering his dream

“Of course baby,” Hyunjin grabbed the bottle of lube Felix left out the night before and leaned down towards his face

“Why do you have a bottle of lube out already?”

“Because I knew we had a day off and I was going to… have some fun…”

“Well now I’m here,” Hyunjin smiled

“Now you’re here,” Felix echoed

Hyunjin squeezed the bottle to let the liquid cascade down his fingers, making sure to put a hefty amount to make sure it was easy for Felix to handle.

He moved his hand down towards Felix’s hole, rubbing and soothing him because he knows that Felix is feeling a bit nervous. Despite his calm collected exterior, Felix is keeping his anxieties at bay.

"Tell me when to stop," Hyunjin calmly insists

He begins to penetrate with the first finger, moving ever so slowly to not only savor the warmth that surrounds his finger but to not hurt Felix.

As he continually moves further and further into the heat of Felix, Hyunjin darts his eyes towards Felix to see him scrunch his eyes whether from plain or pleasure.

"Does it hurt baby boy?," Hyunjin beckons

"Nnnng, no, just- Ah! Just keep going. Feels so good," Felix manages to breathe out, keeping his sentences short

Hyunjin holds Felix's hip with his free hand to ground him in case it's too much, and Felix smiles quickly to flash his appreciate him.

"Can I add another one?,” Hyunjin whines with a red face painted across his cheeks

“Do it”

He starts to insert another finger, and Felix tenses up further. He tries to close his mouth to moan, going as far as to cover his own mouth. His brows coming other and his toes curling in delight. Hyunjin rubs his hand across Felix’s tummy, feeling everything he can.

He smiles quickly, curling and scissoring his fingers inside of Felix. The more he moves, the louder Felix gets.

Hyunjin leans down to kiss Felix, feeling those continual fireworks that explode in his chest. Their connected lips tingle at the moans of each other, begging for more and never settling for less. Their chests press together, wanting to feel the other’s heart. As their souls swirl and roll together, neither refuse to move or break the moment. It’s so calm and peaceful...

“Fuck me Hyunjin, I need you inside me so badly,” Felix pushes Hyunjin up, grabbing his face and looking him in the eyes

“Oh god, yes. I love you. Can you ride me?,” Hyunjin says excitedly

“I’ll do you one better,” Felix replies slyly

Felix quickly scurries off to his bedside drawers, rummaging and searching for…

“A donut. You fucking know, don’t you?,” Hyunjin craves, the mortification entwines his words

“Of course,” Felix giggles. He fucking giggles, “I find it cute”

Felix dare laugh at Hyunjin’s feeding kink. He knew all this time and he played along. How cute yet absolutely embarrassing.

With Hyunjin’s glow of embarrassment becomes evident on his cheeks, Feix climbs back on the bed, his legs scooting closer up Hyunjin’s body. Hyunjin leans back, his lips firmly pressed together in anticipation and nerves.

Felix brings the donut up to his lips and bites down with a wink, with the other hand lining up his ass with Hyunjin’s cock.

“Cunt”

“Thanks baby”

Felix twists his hips around Hyunjin as he lowers himself down, chewing the donut with his mouth open obscenely. 

“God you’re so fucking hot,” Hyunjin breathes out, agreeing with himself that this is the prettiest thing he’s ever seen. His cock twitches inside of Felix.

Felix stays there for a while, looking at Hyunjin’s eyes with a flame that burns brighter than the light of the stove fire. Lame, he knows, but god dammit he likes food and sex. Specifically together, like right now.

Felix holds out his free hand and Hyunjin takes it. They stay still together, feeling the heat and passion that swirls around their heads like cars on a roundabout. Their hearts beat as one with love and patience, and they could stay connected forever.

Breathing loudly out of his nose, borderline moaning, Felix takes another bite. This one more messy than the last. Hyunjin could see the food being swallowed down, and his mouth goes dry. He moves so slowly up and down, like he’s teasing him… waiting for him to break.

“Don’t tease me Lee,” Hyunjin warns lowly

“Or what, you’ll spank me?,” Felix says breathy and quiet

Hyunjin grabs Felix’s hips, making sure Felix knows how strong he actually is. He stops him for a moment, right when Felix is all the way down to the hilt. They lock eyes, Felix has a slight glimmer of fear mixed with extreme arousal whilst Hyunjin looks confident and dominant. Their emotions complement each other in the heavy air around them, swirling and mixing seamlessly like it was supposed to happen. Felix, in times like this, appreciates that he doesn’t have to keep up his cheeky persona all the time and Hyunjin can step in and let his true dominant side take over.

Hyunjin’s eyes are darker and look at Felix with a new purpose, and Felix finds excitement bubbling in his stomach. Hyunjin’s hands move down, grabbing Felix’s ass firmly with an almost animalistic grip. He spreads them apart further, allowing Felix to sink just that little bit deeper.

“Fuck! Oh my god Hyunjin,” Felix screams, breaking eye contact to squeeze his eyes shut in electric ecstasy

Hyunjin grunts and lifts Felix up and down on his own. Felix moves his hips along with him, both finding a pace that works. This time, Felix can feel all of Hyunjin going deeper and deeper with almost every thrust.

It’s exciting.

“Felix, you’re doing so so good.. I love you- Ah!- So much baby,” Hyunjin whimpered

Felix’s high pitched moans and sweat on his face made him the prettiest person in the world right now. He felt the throb of Hyunjin inside his delicate body. He felt Hyunjin’s big strong hands holding him like his only treasure. He knew he was safe, and he knew he had no choice but to bounce doggedly like the slut he is.

“Ah fuck Hyunjin! Right fucking there, oh my god”

He found Felix’s prostate. 

“Shit, I feel it. I fucking feel it Felix. So hot. Fuck,” Hyunjin croaked weakly

Hyunjin was on edge, now moving faster to hunt his orgasm. Felix let his moans come out choppy and short. He felt Hyunjin’s desperation and swiveled his hips deliciously. Hyunjin cried out orgasmically, wanting more and more until he was drowning in this feeling.

Hyunjin’s pulse sped up and he came into Felix with a final thrust. He threw his head back and let out a guttural moan, making Felix also cum in short spurts. It splattered across his tan chest, painting a picture of passion and intimacy.

Hyunjin filled Felix up with his warm cum, perfectly highlighting how long he’s wanted this. He twitched continuously until he came down from heaven, looking at into Felix’s eyes and smiled warmly. He let out a sigh, a breath he did not realize he was holding until it came out.

“I love you Felix”

“And I love you Hyunjin”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> srry it took so long to finish


End file.
